


The Two Classes..

by Kaede_Stan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 1A, 1B, 77, 78, 79, AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, FTM, Hero Toga Himiko, M/M, No war, Siblings, Trans Character, Twins, mtf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Stan/pseuds/Kaede_Stan
Summary: Iida and Kendo make a group chat.What weird things will happen here?(Also on my Wattpad, Kaede_Stan)
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kendou Itsuka/Kodai Yui/Yanagi Reiko, Komori Kinoko/Tsunotori Pony, Shiozaki Ibara/Tokage Setsuna, Toga Himiko/Utsushimi Camie
Kudos: 2





	1. Information and Head Cannons

**1-A :**

**Momo Yaoyorozu - Crafting Table / Mom**   
**Tenya Iida - Sonic**   
**Shoto Todoroki - Hot 'n Cold**   
**Izuku Midoriya - Break My Bones**   
**Ochaco Uraraka - Floaty**   
**Tsuyu Asui - Froggie**   
**Kyoka Jiro - Walking Headphones**   
**Koji Koda - Animal Man**   
**Mezou Shoji - Arm Man**   
**Fumikage Tokoyami- R In The Dark**   
**Mashirao Ojiro - Tail Man**   
**Toru Hagakure - You Can't See Mee**   
**Mina Ashido - AQ**   
**Denki Kaminari - Pikachu**   
**Eijiro Kirishima - The Rock**   
**Sero Hanta - Spooderman**   
**Bakugo Katsuki - Boom Boom Bitch**   
**M*noru M*neta - n o ❤️**   
**Yuuga Aoyama - Twinkle✨**   
**Rikidou Sato - Muffin Man** ****

**1-B :**   
**Itsuka Kendo - Battle Fist**  
 **Neito Monoma - Copy Cat**  
 **Yui Kodai - Silent Yet Deadly**  
 **Reiko Yanagi - Ghost**  
 **TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu - Steel Man**  
 **Pony Tsunotori - Energetic American**  
 **Ibara Shiozaki - Vine God**  
 **Setsuna Tokage - Rawr**  
 **Yosetsu Awase - Headband Boy**  
 **Sen Kaibara - Spiral**  
 **Togaru Kamikira - Buggy**  
 **Shihai Kuroiro -** **Dark**  
 **Kinoko Komori - Mooshroom**  
 **Jurota Shishida - Big Foot**  
 **Nirengeki Shoda -** Not included  
 **Kosei Tsuburaba** **\- Elmers Glue**  
 **Manga Fukidashi -** **Speech Bubble**  
 **Juzo Honenuki - Softener**   
**Kojiro Bondo -** **Solidify**  
 **Hiryu Rin -** Scaley 

**Extras -**

**Himiko Toga - Nurse Waifu**

**Camie Utsushimi - Illusionist (Yeah, this is my hero name for her-)**

**~Head cannons~**

Tenya, Setsuna, Shoto and Momo are childhood friends.

Yui, Sero and Ochaco do the weirdest shit together-

Ibara won't step near the 1-A dorms in fear because Tokoyami, Shoji and Reiko summoned a demon there.

Yui can speak fluent English, so when alone with Pony, she accidentally began speaking English to her. This is how Yui vents without others knowing.

Ojiro and Yui talk together with 'Hm' and 'mmm..' and stuff like that.

Monoma secretly likes 1-A, and then it's revealed to the class.

Siblings :

Reiko, Kirumi, Ibuki and sayaka

Yui, Celestia, Kokichi and Mikan

Momo, kyoko and shuichi

Gundham, kouda.

Mahiru, Himiko and Kendo.

Fuyuhiko, Natsumi, Kaede and Monoma.

So that means-

Reiko and kouda are step siblings, as Gundham and kouda's mother married Reiko, Kirumi, Ibuki and Sayaka's father.

Might add more-


	2. The Games Begin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-A :
> 
> Momo Yaoyorozu - Crafting Table / Mom  
> Tenya Iida - Sonic  
> Shoto Todoroki - Hot 'n Cold  
> Izuku Midoriya - Break My Bones  
> Ochaco Uraraka - Floaty  
> Tsuyu Asui - Froggie  
> Kyoka Jiro - Walking Headphones  
> Koji Koda - Animal Man  
> Mezou Shoji - Arm Man  
> Fumikage Tokoyami- R In The Dark  
> Mashirao Ojiro - Tail Man  
> Toru Hagakure - You Can't See Mee  
> Mina Ashido - AQ  
> Denki Kaminari - Pikachu  
> Eijiro Kirishima - The Rock  
> Sero Hanta - Spooderman  
> Bakugo Katsuki - Boom Boom Bitch  
> M*noru M*neta - n o ❤️  
> Yuuga Aoyama - Twinkle✨  
> Rikidou Sato - Muffin Man
> 
> 1-B :  
> Itsuka Kendo - Battle Fist  
> Neito Monoma - Copy Cat  
> Yui Kodai - Silent Yet Deadly  
> Reiko Yanagi - Ghost  
> TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu - Steel Man  
> Pony Tsunotori - Energetic American  
> Ibara Shiozaki - Vine God  
> Setsuna Tokage - Rawr  
> Yosetsu Awase - Headband Boy  
> Sen Kaibara - Spiral  
> Togaru Kamikira - Buggy  
> Shihai Kuroiro - Dark  
> Kinoko Komori - Mooshroom  
> Jurota Shishida - Big Foot  
> Nirengeki Shoda - Not included  
> Kosei Tsuburaba - Elmers Glue  
> Manga Fukidashi - Speech Bubble  
> Juzo Honenuki - Softener  
> Kojiro Bondo - Solidify  
> Hiryu Rin - Scaley 
> 
> Extras -  
> Himiko Toga - Nurse Waifu  
> Camie Utsushimi - Illusionist (Yeah, this is my hero name for her-)

**Tenya made a chat and added 22 people**

**Itsuka added 18 people**

**Tenya Iida : Ah! Welcome classmates! We have decided as the class reps to make a group chat, as we are moving into dorms!**

**Itsuka Kendo : I hope you all behave..**

**Neito Monoma : OHOHO WHAT'S THIS?! CLASS 1-A AND 1-B TOGETHER IN A GROUP CHAT?! HOW WONDERFUL!**

**Itsuka Kendo : I will fucking slap you.**

**Setsuna Tokage : Ignoring that, I find this a great idea! You all are very interesting!**

**Hiryu Rin : Says the girl what blasts nicki minaj in the morning-**

**Setsuna Tokage : Shhhhhh**

**Camie Utsushimi : Fuck yes, Nicki is a queen!**

**Itsuka Kendo : Speaking of music, who the hell is blasting sweater weather, come fucking talk to me, we need to talk more.**

**Setsuna Tokage :** **They don't want to talk-**

**Itsuka Kendo : Ah, I understand.**

**Izuku Midoriya : I thought our class was more chaotic then theirs-**

**Itsuka Kendo : Your so wrong-**

**Setsuna Tokage : MOMO = MOM (O)**

**Momo Yaoyorozu : Setsuna..**

**Setsuna Tokage : Yessss?**

**Momo Yaoyorozu : No <3**

**Setsuna Tokage : Dam 💔**

**Reiko Yanagi : #Betrayal**

**Setsuna Tokage : REIKO 😭😭💔💔**

**Momo Yaoyorozu : Dramatic.**

**Itsuka Kendo : I second that.**

**Setsuna Tokage : OML HOW DARE YOU TWO?!**

**Pony Tsunotori : Setsuna, your being too dramatic..**

**Setsuna Tokage : Fuck ya'll.**

  
_Setsuna Tokage is offline._

**Denki Kaminari : can I change the names?**

**Momo Yaoyorozu : Sure! Just nothing inappropriate!**

**Denki Kaminari : Can someone do 1-b?**

**Manga Fukidashi : On it!**

**Denki Kaminari changed 22 names**

**Manga Fukidashi changed 19 names**

**Speech Bubble : Have fun! @ Rawr**

_Speech Bubble is offline_

**Crafting Table : NONONO..**

_Rawr is online_

**Rawr : Why was I pinged?**

**Rawr : …**

**Rawr : AHHH RAWR SM MANGA!**

**Rawr : Rawr means I love you in dinosaur! ^~^**

**Crafting Table : Setsuna.. You've been doing that since you got your quirk..**

**Rawr : AND I'LL NEVER TIRE OF IT!**

**Battle Fist : S I G H**

**Copy Cat : 👀**

**Battle Fist : Shut.**

**Copy Cat : Fine 💔**

**Mooshroom : Hellooo!**

**Energetic American : Hey!**

**Floaty : Ohh! I have to go, family problems**

**Spooderman : So do I, mother just got home! Have to see her!**

_Two people are offline._

**Rawr : 🤔**

**Ghost : Setsuna, no.**

**Rawr : Fineee 🖐️😭**

**Ghost : .**

Ghost is offline

**Rawr : I-**

**Rawr : Dam 😢**

**Twinkle ✨ : It's okay Mon ami! ✨**

**Twinkle ✨ : Also thank you @ Pikachu ✨**

**Pikachu : No problem!**

**Break My Bones : Sorry, I was busy!**

**Break My Bones : No 💔**

_Break My Bones is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed The First Proper Chapter!


End file.
